


At the window - art inspired by Winterstar's 'Bare Foot in The Tower'

by ssyn3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little art gift inspired by a scene in the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the window - art inspired by Winterstar's 'Bare Foot in The Tower'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/gifts).



[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=a5p2b)

**Author's Note:**

> From the fic:
> 
> "The next time he sees Steve they are both on the common floor, and Steve hoofs down a large bowl (the whole box) of cereal with about a quart of milk in it. He's standing at the window, staring out, munching, and he has no shoes or socks again. "
> 
> That's the scene that wouldn't leave my mind :)


End file.
